Massage
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: Edge aka Adam gets a little sharp pain, and his little Evan is all but happy to help him out. :3 Wrestling Slash Edge/AdamxEvan


The famous wrestler known as Edge winced lightly as a small sharp pain shot through his neck, then downcast through the nerves of his spine.

"Adam?" A soft voice questioned to his right. "Are you alright?" Evan's brows rose in concern for his pained lover.

"I'm fine Evan." Adam smiled half-heartily, waving a hand reassuringly. "No need to worry." From the 'yeah right' look Evan was sporting him he could tell he was far from believable. "Really Evan I'm fine." He laughed gently looking away from Evan's intense stare.

"...Lay down on your stomach." The younger boy commanded softly as he stood from the beautifully pure white cotton sofa as to let the Canadian lay down. Adam looked up at his now standing lover with a puzzled expression. "What?" He questioned.

Lips tweaking into a light smirk Evan bent forward to give Adam's cheek a quick peck. "Ya herd me." Gingerly pushing at Adam's shoulder he forced his now none protesting lover to lay flat on his stomach. "Lay down~" Everything was still until the sofa sunk in on both ends. Evan took a new position on the sofa, and that position was straddling the bewildered man bellow.

"What are you-" Adam was silenced as slender fingers worked on the kinks in his shoulders. Ah so this was what Evan had in mind. Letting out a soft hum of appreciation the blonde male relaxed as those wonderful fingers applied soft pressure to is shoulder and neck. "Feel good?" Giggling softly as he only received a moan in reply Evan lowered his hands to now massage at the mans sore back.

But as the youngest cared for him he couldn't help but with those fingers would work another, more personal are of his body. Just the mere thought of it sent shivers of delight through out his body which cause Evan to stop momentarily. "You cold?"

"No, not cold at all." Evan's brows furrowed. "Then why are you shivering?" Before he new what was going on Adam flipped himself around so he was laying on his back. A bit taken aback by the sudden change the small brunette shoved himself into a sitting position, thus, ass was greeted by a hard bulge pressing into it. He gasped and held down a moan at the slight pleasurable feeling. " You perv...it was just a massage..." Adam smirked slightly. "What can I say." Trailing his fingers along the outline of Evan's denim jeans, he continued. "Just one touch from you can turn me on."

Blushing lightly the Missourian boy didn't know whether to be proud of that fact or a bit frightened. He gasped once more as he was brought out of his thoughts as a hand began to stroke him through his Navy blue pants accomplishing the task of making the man atop of him grow erect. "B-Bedroom..." Stopping suddenly -which brought a choked whimper to pass through lovers luscious pink lips- he looked up at his withering lover. "Why not do it on the couch?" He smirked.

Evan pouted shaking his head. "I don't feel like scrubbing semen out of the couch all day." Smiling lightly he leaned forward to plant a short chaste kiss to the blondes lips. "Race you upstairs 'old man.'" Dragging out the last two words he shot up from the sofa and headed to his and Adam's room in a fit of giggles. "Hey I'm not old!" Shooting up from the couch himself he raced after his speedy little boyfriend. "Get back her you young whipper snapper!" He said in between his own fits of chuckles.

Twisting the handle to his and Adams room, Evan shoved the door open, stopping at the foot of their bed. Turning on heels he was set on standing for awhile to await his lovers arrival, but unfortunately didn't go according to plan. Just as he turned he was, what many fans would say, "spear tackled" onto their King sized bed. Uncontrollable laughter spilled from between his lips as Adam began to tickle at his sides while growling playfully. (D'aaaaaw XD) "Stop! Hahaha stooooop!" Smiling inwardly he did what he was told and stopped ticking at his lovers tender spot. "That wasn't fair." Evan pouted as his giggles finally died down and breath evened. Rolling his eyes the older man leaned in. "Oh stop being a baby." Before he could even protest Adam leaned in all the way, overlapping his lips against the man's bellow.

Evan melted instantly, kissing back. Soon the kiss became more needy as a wet tongue slid across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Immediately he parted his lips to let the slippery muscle slide into his mouth to explore. Butterfly kisses were placed from the jawline down to the junction of the smaller man's neck once the heated kiss ended. Hands slipped under the polyester fabric shirt to roam the skin beneath is, and whatever the hands touched left a small burn of warmth and pleasure. Evan gasped and moaned loudly as Adam bit down onto his neck marking him, and lets not forget the hands that were tweaking the small round nubs of flesh.

"A-Adam~ P-Please I need you so much." Bucking his hips their groins mended together causing a strong pleasurable sensation for the both of them. "Mmmm someones very eager." Adam joked as he began to pull the shirt away from the body he wished to see. "Say's the man st-stripping me." The blue/green eyed brunette teased as he helped the man atop of him out of his own shirt. "Your bodies just to beautiful to keep hidden." That earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. "That was so damn cheesy." Shrugging Adam leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once more.

Once again his hands active hands roamed, but this time they stayed contently around the lower region, eliciting muffled moans and whimpers. Wanting more of those sweet sounds he removed his mouth from Evan's own and proceeded to stick a callused hand into the said boy's pants.

Evan cried out as the hand pumped him, squeezing every now and again to send out those pleasurably painful jolts. "A-Adam stop o-or I'm...I-m going to cum." He didn't stop, if anything it made him pump faster and harder. Evan's head whipped back and forth, hips bucking in time with the pumps until he came into his lovers awaiting palm. He pulled the now semen coated hand free from the compounds of the soiled britches, tongue lapping up every last drop as it was brought to his lips.

"Damn Adam! I-I need you so fucking bad right now." He whimpered as he pulled at the hem of the way to amused blondes pants. Propping himself up he pressed his swollen lips against the shell of Adam's ear. "Fuck me p-please, I need you so much! I-I need you inside me! I-I NEED you to cum inside me!" He sure knew the right things to say, before he knew it he was pushed back onto the bed with his jeans and boxers being ripped away from his body. Same thing happened with Adam's which left them both bare to the world.

Reaching across to the night stand the dominant male opened the draw to retrieve the lube that was hidden within. Popping off the cap he readied to lube up his fingers. "No! Just coat yourself I need you now!" Wow, Evan must have been horny as hell to resist the preparation, but, that was alright, Adam was too. Complying to his lover's demands he squirted the cool liquid into his palm. He grunted as he stoked his shaft to lathered himself up. Evan whimpered, bending and spreading his wider he revealed his puckered hole that waited just for him. At the site he deemed himself coated enough to position himself. With one quick jerking movement, Adam seethed himself to the fullest.

Moaning the the familiar pain/pleasure feeling Evan stood stock still until he was finally adjusted -which didn't take long at all-. Signaling for the man to continue he wrapped his arms and legs around his one and truest love.

Adam pulled out until only the tip remained, and without a second thought slammed back in, rewarding him with sweet cries and moans of ecstasy.

"Harder! Harder!" Evan would cry and just like that Adam would obey, ramming into the tight ass with all his might. "Oh god! Adam! Hit it please! Hit it, hit it!" God he loved how Evan was so vocal during sex, if possible it turned him on even more. Giving the crazed pleasured brunette what he wanted he began to angle himself in search for that sweet spot that would make him cry out. And cry out he did. "Yes! Yes! There! Oh god again! Again!" Adam fisted at the sheets, angling himself so he would always hit that spot. "Oh Adam! Adam! ADAM!" He cried his name like he was praising god himself.

Evan's walls began to clench around Adam's cock, signaling the nearing orgasm. Reaching between the glistening sweat coated bodies to grab a hold of the weeping neglected member the older male began to pump it in times with his thrust. That was all it took to make Evan scream Adam's name to the heaven's, cumming onto the hand of his lover and chest.

Adam groaned out Evan's name as the walls tightly clenched at him, milking him of his seed. Emptied and spent he removed himself from the body beneath and rolled over to collapse on his back next to his heavily breathing love. Smiling brightly, Evan moved closer to the body next to him, cuddling up to the fast rising chest. "Mmmmm you're always so good." Lips forming into a small smirk Adam wrapped a arm lazily around the man he was proud to call his.


End file.
